


Stranger

by mindlessselfinsurgence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, possible impregnation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessselfinsurgence/pseuds/mindlessselfinsurgence
Summary: Ash loses his virginity to a stranger who may also have left him a farewell gift.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Just self indulgence. Wrote this at 1am, got bored. Might do more who knows.

Ash had no idea what he were expecting, he kind of expected something straight out of Hollywood where people were off the chain and destructing everything and fucking everyone. A tinge of nervousness racked in his stomach as him and his group of friends rang the bell and waited, he could hear music on the outside of the house, but not in an overwhelming way. The group was welcomed by a tall man who looked like something straight out of a shitty erotica novel. Long dark hair, brown eyes and a warm smile, he introduced himself as Jackson and ushered them inside. He gave a quick run down of the place, where the kitchen with the drunks is, there's the living room being occupied by the stoners, the table back there is the booze table. Ash's eye caught on a man standing next to the table talking to someone, blond hair with blue eyes, he looked like a young River Phoenix. The boy realized he was staring a bit too hard, as the man quickly met his eyes and grinned a smug expression.

His face burned red, and Ash was quick to move on with His friends, who were all a lot more experienced than you with University parties. They ran over the rules, don't eat from open bowls of candy, don't smoke pot unless it's their pot, watch his drink, watch for creeps. The basics, but he didn't think anything really, he kind of just showed up for the scene, nothing else to really do a Mid-July night. Plus, his friends insisted. After all, he had turned sixteen a couple weeks back and didn't celebrate then, much to their protest. So here Ash was, drinking some shitty beer, getting a buzz on and subtly trying to sneak glances over at the blond from earlier.

He found himself going over to the blond man after a few swigs of the strong alcohol, soon found himself dancing on him, too. His ass grinded on the mans crotch which was just barely in reach, Ash felt disorientated but not from the drinks while the man kissed his neck. Ash felt his semi-hard cock rubbing up against his ass, before he could realize, he was brought upstairs, into a room with the door locked behind them.

He didn't want it to go this far, he was sitting on the taller mans lap, making out with his arms slung over the older boys shoulders, the man adjusted himself so Ash's crotch was near his stomach, likely in hopes of feeling an erection he did not possess, well, not in that sense at least. Growing impatient, he cut to the chase and ran his hand up against his packer, up his stomach, back, thighs.. trying for anything. The younger boy was turned on to say the least, he felt his heart in his pussy and his clit twitching with each stroke, but it quickly broke when the man growled and tossed him on his back into the mattress, pulling his pants and boxers down in an instant, he looked confused, deceived, maybe even a little hornier when he saw his dripping pussy.

"The fuck..?" He whispered, Ash tried covering up with no luck as the man pried apart his thighs. "Whatever, a hole's a hole." He whispered, wedging himself between his thighs, mounting Ash and quickly unbuckling himself, freeing his cock. Ash got a good look at it, not only was it long, it had girth too. He was intimidated, scared and also dripping.

He whimpered as he ran it up and down his slit, teasing his throbbing pussy.

"Please go slow-" Ash breathlessly moaned, grinding against the stimulation while cursing himself at the same time for it.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Wait-! A-A condom. We need a condom-"  
"I'll pull out, don't worry." He hushed his concern as he pressed himself forward, getting the tip and head slick with his juices before he gripped his shoulders and slammed into him, he felt his hymen tear, Ash swore he could hear it too. Tears welled in his eyes as the man continued, using a method of thrusting shallowly to push the rest of himself in. Once he got to the hilt, he pulled out and rammed back in.  
"Heh- shit! You're a tight fuck, I got a cherry tonight huh?" He chuckled, examining his red cock while it slammed in and out of his tight hole. He flipped ash on his stomach, and he felt the mans full balls slap on his clit, the sound echoing through the room. The first slap on his clit sent him over the edge, Ash cried out wantonly at the slightly unwelcomed orgasm. The man groaned at the painfully tight cunt wrapped around him, he got a hold of Ash's hair, then continued to piston his cock harshly in and out of the boy.

''Had you not have been so desperately horny you might have left, actually, you would've left before this even got this far. Before you let a strange 20 year old man into your once virgin pussy.'' Ash pondered in his head between the strokes, moans and sweat. ''Did I really let him though?'' Suddenly he was hit with more moans, he came again with a surprise, crying out and gripping the bed sheets.

"Fuck, you like this? Even the regular whores get bitchy with this rough of a fuck, you're a masochist, huh." The man taunted Ash, whispering in his ear and chuckling a dark laugh, shivers ran up his spine from fear while the man got more erratic. He had heard that meant he was going to cum soon, and Ash remembered the man wasn't wearing protection, another shiver went up, but this time he couldn't tell if it was fear or not.

"D-Don't forget to pull out, you said you would-"  
The man cut him off "Uh-Huh." He couldn't have sounded less interested if he tried, the boy still hung on for hope he would pull out, God knows he couldn't fight him off.  
"C-C'mon, this isn't a joke, you have to pull out."  
The man sneered as he pushed as deep as he could go, Ash felt the mans balls twitch and spasm on his clit, sending him into the most intense climax he had ever experienced. It was overwhelming, his cock was in deep in him, kissing his womb and shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside. Fear struck him again, not only did he take his virginity, he was now cumming inside. Which he didn't want to think of the possibility of what could happen. The smaller boy was moaning and crying uncontrollably. He could.. feel it. It was hot, and thick inside him, he could feel it coat his womb, feel it buried deep inside him. The flopped down on Ash's back, panting and gasping, before unmounting and pulling out with a slick pop. "Oops." The mans voice was heavy with sarcasm, he sneered at the smaller boy while he watched his cum started oozing down Ashes cunt, it was thick and hot, sending sparks into his already overstimulated pussy, but panic to the rest of him.

"Why would you do that?! It's not safe- I c-could be pregnant-" the words escaped him before he realized the gravity of the situation, he could've just had a baby rooted in him.

"Not my problem." The man shrugged, buckling his belt and zipping up.

"I-I don't want to be pregnant-" He grossly sobbed at the thought of a baby planted in him.

"You should've thought of that before you went around and fucked a stranger." He sneered at Ash one last time before opening the door and leaving.

Ash got dressed, walked home, all the while the mans cum seeping down his leg, all over him. He wanted to cum and cry, as soon as he got into his room he reached down to his cum soaked cunt and rubbed the cum onto himself, cumming one last time. Slowly he began to process what just happened, a strange man four to eight years older than him stole his virginity, came inside, he could be ovulating right now, he could be fertile. He could very well be knocked up by a stranger, forced to carry this mans rape baby.

The worst part was it excited him more than scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> ** I in no way condone this, don't go around impregnating virgins ! **


End file.
